1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to weightlifting equipment and, more particularly, to a barbell accessory that spaced the barbell a sufficient distance from the ground to allow for the additional and removal of weights without having to lift the barbell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Weightlifting equipment generally comprises an elongated barbell and a series of weighted plates or bumper plates having central holes that are used to position the plates over the ends of the barbell. Plates are provided in various weights so that a user can combine the plates in various combinations to selectively control the amount of weight on the barbell. In order to add or remove the plates, however, a user must lift one end of the barbell so that the end is a sufficient distance from the ground to accept the plate. As a result, a user has to manipulate the barbell with one hand while trying to lift the plate with the other hand so that the hole aligns axially with the end of the barbell and the plate can be slid onto or off or onto the barbell. As plates can weight upwards of 45 pounds, changing the weights on a barbell is an unduly cumbersome task and wastes time that could otherwise be spent exercising. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system that can improve the ease by which weights may be added to or removed from a barbell.